


Soda's Vending Machine Ships

by Puffykinz



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Locker Room, My friends xD, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puffykinz/pseuds/Puffykinz
Summary: My friends are super cute together so I made fanfics of their ships HHH





	Soda's Vending Machine Ships

Papi walked down the long hallway of her high school, Classes had just ended and everyone was leaving yet papi had decided to stay after class and study for her upcoming test. She passed the gym, walking closely by the wall to avoid bumping into someone or a group of people. Papi felt a hand on her arm and before she knew it, she was being pulled into a dark room. A hand met her mouth before she could yell and she was slammed against a wall.. or a locker? She heard the clattering of metal being slammed against metal as the hand over her mouth was removed. 

“Shh, Its just me,” The kidnapper said quietly.

Papi had heard that voice before but she just couldn’t place her finger on it. Then it clicked. “Chemical?” She frowned as her back hit the wall, she hissed at the feeling of cool metal against heated skin. She tilted her head back against the wall, giving him access to her neck. He inhaled the delicate scent just below her ear, trails kisses back to the heat of her lips. Her body arched against him when he palms her breasts through her bra.

The boy leaned down and lightly grabbed Papi’s chin, forcing her to look up at him. Papi could vaguely make out chemicals face in the darkness of the room before he leaned down and kissed her. Immediately she felt her knees get weak, as she closed her eyes and kissed back.

She had liked the boy for a couple weeks now, never having the courage to tell him she kept it secret as to not ruin their friendship. All thoughts about that were thrown out the window as she moved her free hand behind his ear and to his long brown hair, running her hands through it before lightly tugging on it. Chemical moaned and Papi swiftly slid her tongue in his mouth. She felt Chemical still against her before he shifted, picked her up by her legs and shoved her against the lockers harder than before, her free hand moved to his shoulder for balance. She felt the hardness in his pants rub against her as he explored her mouth.

Papi felt like she was falling, but the firm hands on her thighs told her she wouldn’t be dropped. Chemical kissed her like he’d die that very day and Papi loved it, but all too soon it ended. A whine echoed through the locker room, it sounded so foreign Papi didn’t realize she was the one that made it.

“That needy huh?” Chemical said with a sultry tone of voice. A wave of need passed through Papi, making her grind hard against the tent in Chemicals pants. 

“Yes, please fuck me,” Papi moans with a needy tone.

Chemical groans and backs away from the locker, setting Papi down before turning her around and pushing her against the locker again. He grabbed her by the hips and pulled her ass up to meet his crotch. “Fuck,” Chemical said as his hand moved down to undo his pants. “Your so hot Papi…”

Papi felt a hand on the waistband of her pants, before they were pulled down to her knees. The coldness of the air met her flushed skin quickly before a warm hard object was rubbed against her inner thigh. Papi knew exactly what it was. She felt him rub his hard length against her thigh, leaving a wet line of precum in its wake. Papi heard the pop of a bottle opening then chemicals hand on her hip tightened as he rubbed his cock against her entrance. Chemical closed his eyes as he slowly pushed inside her, the intense warmth and wetness made Chemical feel like he was drowning. 

Papi writhed against the locker as Chemical continued to push inside of her. He was big, she wouldn’t lie, but he was going slow and a little too soft for Papi’s likings. “H-Harder Chem,” she quietly said as Chemical put both of his hands on her hips before slamming the rest of his cock inside her. Papi moaned as she was pushed more into the locker from the power of chemicals thrust. Chemical pulled back, savoring the heat that disappeared slowly as he pulled out slightly. 

Chemical thrust into her harder, groaning as the heat enveloped him yet again, the hands on Papi’s hips squeezing her as he pulled her back to meet his thrusts. Papi felt every movement Chemical made inside her, each twitch of his dick… Each thrust, it was intoxicating.

Papi felt a line of pleasure shoot through her as she was slammed into. She had dreamed of this attention, yearned for it even, and now that she was getting it she didn’t know how to feel. “M-More aah~” Her voice cracked as she moaned. 

“A-Ah! Chem-” She moaned loudly.

Papi’s head jerked up as she finished the last of Chemicals name. The brightness of the room blinding her, serving good for waking up her sleepy state. She looked around the room to find it empty other than the person sitting next to her, the bad thing was, the person who was blushing and staring at her, was indeed the one she was dreaming of.

“C-Chemical?!? What are you doing here?” Papi asked as she sat up in her seat quickly.

“I came to tell you it was getting late but uh… you seemed like you were enjoying yourself,” Chemical said smirking a bit.

“Oh my god I talk in my sleep don’t I?” Papi said as she blushed hard at the thought of the things she said.

“Yes, you do,” Chemical said as he got up and leaned down to lightly swipe his thumb over Papi’s lip, that was to her surprise, wet. “If you ever want to live your dreams, you should come see me,” He winked as he stood up fully and walked out the room.

Papi watched the boy go in awe. 

Next time… She thought.

**Author's Note:**

> kUDos aNd cOmMenTs aRe aPrEcIeAtEd


End file.
